Fill in the Gaps
by Seo Hyunee
Summary: Alice lost her fiancé several years ago and was left in a state of depression. Julius was forced to become the successor of his parents' company at the age of 21. Alice was sweet and kind. Julius was cold and introverted. After Alice returns to normalcy, she runs into this cold-hearted man. How will Alice change Julius for the better and how will Julius change Alice's heart?


Chapter One: Missing Parts

Alice's vision was hazy as she opened her eyes to the morning sun. For a moment she felt like crying, but then rubbed her face. She sat in bed for a long time and just observed her tiny apartment. It was a nice, expensive apartment situated in the middle of Tokyo. Alice sat up and scanned the room. Her room was basically spotless with the exception of her work desk which was filled with mounds of papers and there were also books which were sitting at the foot of the desk.

Only three years has passed, but she missed him so much. It all happened too quickly. The twenty-four year old brunette climbed out of bed and began making her daily coffee, just the way he would have liked it. She began making a mini omelet with tomatoes and green peppers. The silver pan reflected her eyes, showing her glowing teal eyes.

Her eyes seemed to be brighter compared to those last three years when "that" happened.

She brushed her hair out of the way and finished making her breakfast. This was the first time Alice made breakfast only for herself. She usually made two, one for her late fiancé and one for herself. Alice's tied her hair into a bun, opened her apartment window, and admired the breeze and beautiful sunrise.

"I think it's time for me to let go," said Alice. She walked over to small table. It had two pieces of pear, a container for incense and ashes, and a picture of her fiancé. She smiled a bittersweet smile as she lit incense and quietly prayed. Yes, it was time to let go after that gruesome accident three years ago.

* * *

Three years ago…

"I love you so much Alice," he said. He gave Alice a chaste kiss as she blushed. They were finally getting married after being together for so long in high school and college. Now was the right moment, wasn't it? Alice smiled as she grabbed her fiancé's hand. She never felt this happy before her mother and Lorina's death.

Alice's mother passed away when she was about five years old and her older sister, Lorina, died from an unknown disease. Alice's father soon abandoned her and her younger sister Edith, leaving them alone in the world. It wasn't until when Alice turned twelve when her uncle, Gowland, adopted her and Edith. It was a new beginning.

After Gowland allowed the proposal, Alice nearly screamed for joy. Her happiness couldn't be expressed with words. "Alice, where are you walking?" asked her fiancé.

Alice was in a daze and shook her head. "Ah, sorry! I was just thinking," she said. Her fiancé gave a dazzling smile and opened the car door. "Well, we better hurry! We're going to be late for the wedding rehearsal," he said.

So the two of them climbed into the car.

"Are you nervous?" Alice asked. She was fiddling with her engagement ring. Her fiancé took her hand, leaving one hand on the wheel.

"I actually am nervous," he laughed. "I don't want to mess up the wedding," he joked. Alice smiled. "Well, you're perfect to me anyways," she said.

Her fiancé stopped at the stoplight and gave her kiss. Alice smiled. "Hey, the light turned green," said Alice, as she pointed at the stoplight. A few cars behind them honked. He laughed. "Yes, yes."

Just as he started moving forward, a car sped from the opposite direction. "Alice!" He covered Alice and then everything went black.

Alice woke up in the hospital two days later. Her cousin Vivaldi and Boris were sleeping on a couch and she noticed Gowland put his head down at the foot of her bed.

"Where is he?" she croaked. Her throat was dry. Gowland woke up immediately.

"Alice, sweet pea," he stroked her head gently.

Alice looked at her arm's which were covered in bandages and her head was wrapped in bandages as well. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," he repeated. He gave Alice a hug.

"What do you mean?" Alice's mind was still groggy and didn't register what Gowland meant. Vivaldi woke up and walked to Alice's side.

"He's… He's gone Alice," she held her cousin's hand tightly.

"He's gone? Gone where?" Alice could feel the tears well up in her eyes.

"He's not here anymore Alice, he passed away last night," Gowland answered.

From that point, Alice couldn't really remember what happened. She just remembered the smoke billowing from the crematory building and leaning on her cousin's shoulder.

During the first two years after his death, Alice was in a state of depression. She wouldn't leave her room and her younger sister Edith left the house because she couldn't handle Alice's behavior.

It wasn't until around this time when Alice finally accepted his death. It was time for her to move on and that time would be now with that special person by her side.

* * *

Somewhere else in metropolitan Tokyo…

Julius ignored the stares of women as he entered the office building around eight o'clock at night. He accidentally forgot some paperwork. His navy blue hair blew in the breeze and his tall stature was rival that of many movie stars of Japan.

He cursed under his breath and his coal eyes were tense. He didn't like forgetting things. It wasn't supposed to be in his nature considering he held so much responsibility as the CEO of Monrey corporations. His parents passed on this huge responsibility, hoping that one day Julius would become a worthy successor.

Unfortunate for them, Julius didn't want to be in charge. He wanted to be a clockmaker. He enjoyed working with clocks and fixing them. Yes, it was a boring job, something that wouldn't get you a title, but it was something that he loved to do.

"Good evening Mr. Monrey," said the secretary. The secretary was still finishing up the last of her work.

"May I get that file, the one we received from Mr. Dupre?" Julius asked. The secretary gave her sweetest smile and handed the file over to Julius.

"Here you go, Mr. Monrey," she said. She tried giving him a few flirtatious looks, but Julius ignored them. As handsome as he was, he wasn't going to fall for a woman that easily. He would rather wait than get married now. He was probably Japan's top bachelor, but of course, he never took the time to read such tabloid news.

Julius gave a small nod to his secretary before running out of the office. 'Another day of work,' he sighed. It was the same every day, ever since he was a teenager. Learning about the business, taking care of it, and executing projects flawlessly was what he had to do for the rest of his life. He had no time for love or any emotion relate to it because it would just get in the way of his work.

Nothing was changed… until now.

* * *

It was the first time in many months since Alice returned to her work. She worked at a well-known publishing company and before the accident she earned good pay as a chief editor at one of the departments. After the accident she took some leave and finally she decided to return to work on something she was passionate about: reading.

Alice looked happier as she entered the building. "Good morning Peter!" She greeted her co-worker, Peter White, as she came into their departmental office. The office was filled to the brim with paperwork and unpublished books and magazines.

"Alice you're back!" He gave her warm hug. He tried to give Alice a kiss on the cheek but she slapped him away jokingly. "Peter, I'm not ready for that yet," deadpanned Alice. She gave a cute pout before smiling again.

Peter cleared his throat and gave Alice another warm smile. "I'm glad you're back though Alice. Is everything alright at home?"

'I finally let him go,' she thought, but just smiled. "Yes, everything's alright. I just feel as if I need to fill my motivation for reading. So, here I am, back to work!"

"That's good to hear Alice! I think Gray's in your office right now fixing up some of your paperwork," said Peter. He rolled his eyes. He never really did like Gray.

"WHITE! Get back here!" shouted White. White Joker was in charge of the entire department for their floor. Peter flinched and frowned again. "Great, working under such a pest," he muttered. White pushed his red hair out of the way and glared at Peter. "What did you say?"

Peter fixed his glasses. "Oh nothing, I'll be going then Alice."

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you during lunch break Peter," she said. Peter waved before White could yell at him again.

White approached Alice. "Alice! You're back! It's good to have you back as our chief editor. I had Gray fix your office up after you called me yesterday. How's it going?" He stood a bit too close to Alice, which made her feel a bit uncomfortable, but she just gave a small smile.

"Everything's alright now. I think I'm okay now," she said. White patted her on the head. "Well, I'm glad you're better. Now that my best chief editor is back, we can back on track with this new magazine that's going to be published for August!"

Alice greeted White goodbye and headed to her office. As she opened the door, she found Gray cleaning her bookshelf. Same old Gray or so Alice thought. Gray was Alice's closest friend and workmate. They've been best friends since high school and he helped her the whole way through after the accident.

"Alice?" Gray turned around and breathed a sigh of relief. He gave a dazzling smile and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're back!"

Alice suddenly felt self-conscious as Gray hugged her. His tall stature made her seem so tiny and his face seemed like it became more handsome. His golden eyes looked straight into her teal eyes. "I tidied up your desk for your grand return," he said. Alice smiled. "I know, White told me. Thank you so much. Actually, thank you for everything," she said in a quiet voice.

Gray shook his head. "No, it's nothing Alice. I'm your friend and I'll always be there for you," he said. And he meant it. He would always there for her.

Gray and Alice conversed a little bit more before she began to work. It's been such a long time since she's been in the office. Maybe it was a new beginning for her and she would learn to let go.

* * *

It was only seven o'clock at night, but Alice was already beat. She opened her door just a bit and took a little peek. Everyone went home early since tomorrow was going to be Sunday. Alice sighed. She felt alone.

"I guess its omelet rice tonight," she said to herself. She packed up all her things and made her way outside. She waved to the security guard. "Good night," she said. The guard did the same.

Julius decided to leave the office because of a headache. Nightmare came into his office.

"Julius, you should head home," he said. He noticed how pale and sickly Julius looked as he was confirming some documents.

"I can't, I have to get this ready by Monday, there's no time to waste," he said. He worked systematically.

Nightmare sighed. Sometimes Julius was too much of a workaholic. He needed to lighten up sometimes. "Go home," he said again. Nightmare stayed in the room until Julius stopped working. It was almost seven o'clock at night. "Fine, you win, I'll go home first," he said. Julius put the documents back into the folder and began packing.

"Well, I'll see you on Monday. You better not work tomorrow," said Nightmare. He knew how much Julius could work in just one day.

"I won't," he said.

Julius made his way out and felt really dizzy. He kept walking, not knowing where he was headed. Soon, he was walking near the same publishing company Alice worked at.

"Good night," said Alice. As she exited the building Julius was walking right in front her. 'Oh he looks pretty good,' she thought. His build was similar to that of Gray's, but he had a different aura around him. She noticed how pale he looked.

Alice tapped his shoulder, feeling concerned for this man. "Excuse me, are you alright, sir?" Julius turned around and Alice got a better look at his face. He was more than just handsome. His chiseled features and beautiful cobalt eyes made her feel like blushing.

"Um, you don't look so well," she commented. "Do you need any help?" Julius looked paler. Suddenly before he could even respond he leaned forward.

"Hey!" Alice started to step backwards, but it was too late.

Julius fainted and fell onto Alice, who could barely hold him up. "Ahhh!" Alice's cries were heard by the security guard who came out to help her.

"Ma'am, is he bothering you? Should I take him to the police station?" The security guard helped Alice bring Julius to the private waiting room on the first floor.

Alice looked at Julius. His face looked really peaceful. "It's fine, I'll just stay here with him until he wakes up," she said. The security guard nodded his head. "If you need anything I'll be here until midnight," he said. And with that he closed the door and left Alice and Julius alone in the room.

'He looks better up close,' Alice gently moved his feet on a foot rest and put a blanket on top of him. 'I wonder why he was walking around when he wasn't feeling well.' Alice put her hand onto top on his forehead. 'He has a fever, I should get a cold towel.'

After putting a cool towel on his forehead, Alice looked at her watch. It read 9:12 p.m. Alice yawned. 'Maybe it wouldn't be bad if I closed my eyes,' she thought.

She drifted to sleep, not noticing the pair of eyes watching her through the glass windows of the room.

* * *

**New fanfiction! I know, it's a bit fluffy, but I do like some fluffy fanfics :) Obviously it's going to be a Julius x Alice pairing, so I'm sorry to everyone there! You're going to hate me for making romantic scenes with the others when it's going to be Julius in the end. But I do hope you all liked this chapter. I felt like I should write longer chapters :)**

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**

**~Seo Hyunee**


End file.
